marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Factor (A!)
"Healing Factor" is the fourth episode of Assemble!. Plot -You’re gonna let a big green guy heal me?- Agent Roger asked as Colonel Fury told him Bruce Banner was going to take care of him. -He’s a real good doctor, well, when he’s not smashing everything- Fury laughed. -Oh joy, - James replied sarcastically. His head hurt and he felt sore. –Let me know when we arrive, I want to take a nap.- -There’s no time for that Agent, we already arrived. - Col. Fury replied as he parked the Quinjet on the Helicarrier’s Flight Deck. Deputy Director Maria Hill walked to them. –Dr. Banner is already waiting for Agent Roger. – She said. –Yet I’m not fond of your idea Colonel. – -What a big surprise! – Nick replied sarcastically. –Agent Hill, as long as I’m the Director here, you will have to do what I say. Understood? – -I know that, Colonel – Hill rolled her eyes. -Understood? – -Yes, sir. – Maria Hill replied and guided James inside to Banner’s Laboratory. -Hey! – Bruce stood up and shook James’ hand. –James Roger right? – -Yes, doctor Banner? – -Call me Bruce – -You look… - -Normal? – -Human – -Well, as long as the other guy doesn’t listen to you, we’re safe – Banner chuckled. –Now tell me what hurts. – -My head, a lot. – James pressed his hands to his forehead. -Take this – Dr. Banner handed him some pills. –One every 12 hours, not more, even if the pain is too much. Overdose can be real bad. – -And what exactly is this? – -If I told you, you wouldn’t take it – Bruce pursed his lips. –Trust me. – -Am I gonna… You know, go green? – Banner laughed. –Do as I say and you’ll be fine – -Ok doctor, sorry, Bruce. – James corrected himself. -It’s fine. – Banner laughed. -Doctor Banner, - Agent Jasper Sitwell walked into the laboratory. –You may want to see something. – Banner followed Sitwell out of the laboratory and to the control room, where the screens showed Abomination destroying buildings. -Blonsky, - Banner said, as his eyes flashed green. -We need the other guy, - Sitwell said. -You will get him, drop me now. – Agent Sitwell jumped on a Quinjet with Dr. Banner and he drove him to where Abomination was wreaking havoc. -Nice to see you again Blonsky – Banner said as he jumped out of the Quinjet. -Banner, - Emil Blonsky grinned. Bruce turned into the Hulk but was immediately punched by Abomination. -You just didn’t do that! – Hulk shouted and punched Emil Blonsky back. -You think you have what it takes to defeat me? I’m enhanced with the Super Soldier Serum! – Abomination shouted. -Yeah, yeah, remember Harlem? – Hulk tossed a rock at Blonsky, who evaded it. -That was a lucky strike – -I think not! – Hulk jumped and hit Abomination in the face with his two fists. –Why are you even doing this?! – -Baron Zemo created the Masters of Evil and I’m in. – -So you do it for fun?! – -Basically. – -Need some help Bruce? – Dr. Henry Pym walked next to Hulk. -I can handle it! – Hulk shouted. –And I’m not Banner. – -Whatever you say! – Henry “Hank” Pym replied and grew in size, picking Abomination up. -Hey he’s mine! – Hulk shouted. -Why don’t you share a little bit? – Pym laughed and tossed Blonsky to the river. -You think that’s gonna stop him?! I want him dead! – Hulk jumped and ran to the river but when he arrived to the crater Abomination had made, he couldn’t find Emil Blonsky. -He’s gone Bruce. –Hank said. Meanwhile at the Raft… -So you have Stark? – Baron Zemo asked Ebersol. -Yes, Baron. – Fixer replied. -That’s good. But remember Viper can’t find out about this. – Zemo answered. –Remember we want her out of Hydra. – -Yes, Baron. – Fixer said again. Gallery AbominationPunchHulk.png|Abomination punching Hulk HulkPunchAbomination.png|Hulk punching Abomination BannerPymBlonsky.png|Hank Pym and Hulk against Abomination FixerBaronZemoTheRaft.png|Fixer and Baron Zemo at the Raft Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emil Blonsky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Healing Factor Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One